Elements of Wizardry
by Ancient Fox
Summary: Dumbledore knew that Harry wouldnt be safe, even with the blood protection from the Dursleys. He gives Harry to an old friend. A friend who can...bend elements. Not an Avatar crossover. Harry/Hermione.
1. What to do with Harry?

Chapter One

_What to do with Harry?_

"Albus, you can't!"

"He's right Albus, you can't leave Harry with the Muggles!"

Voices were all around Dumbledore. After listening to Minerva's pleading, he had decided to call (hopefully) the last Order of the Phoenix meeting, to decide what to do with Harry. Everybody wanted what they thought was best for the child. Some wanted to send the child to a wizarding family, where he would be trained for Voldemort's eminent return. Others wanted to send him back to the Dursely's, away from the fame and glory, which is what Dumbledore's original plan was. But there was so much confusion, nobody could agree on the same thing. They were currently conversing in the old man's office, since the former headquarters for the Order had been destroyed by the Dark Lord's forces.

"We would have loved to take little Harry in, but with Ron barely a year old, and another coming soon, I'm just not sure anymore." Arthur Weasley, a middle aged man with a balding head of hair, said dejectedly. His wife, Molly, also red-headed, with her belly starting to show signs of swelling, patted his knee comfortingly.

"Maybe Harry should go back to the Dursely family, this way he would be brought up without all the fame going to his head and what-not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, absolutely not!" Minerva McGonagall exploded. The old, Scottish woman had a short temper, especially when it came to children. "Harry needs a positive environment—I doubt that a magically aligned boy growing up with a family that resents both his parents and magic will benefit him!"

Dumbledore suddenly felt very old- with James and Lily dead, and their son being fought over like a toy, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

"Perhaps, the boy should be with a magical family, as much as I hate Potter, I believe that his boy should be brought up with care. I owe it to Lily as a friend." A voice cut through the air like a dagger. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked at Snape.

Suddenly, without warning the doors to Dumbledore's office flew open, and a feminine figure dressed in a black cloak stepped into the room…only to find about twenty wands pointed at her. She ignored the wands, and nodded her head to Dumbledore. "Albus..."

"So….you have come." Said Dumbledore, sounding relieved.

"Albus, who is this woman?" asked Minerva.

"We will have proper introductions later, Miss Minerva." The woman said, striding over to Dumbledore stood, peering into the crib where Harry slept, blissfully unaware of the panic he was causing.

"So this is the little hero, huh?" She said, bending down and gently poking him in the forehead. "He doesn't seem like much."

"The greatest things never do." Albus replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "In fact, I seem to remember a young orphan who didn't look like much back when she was picking pockets of respectable wizards." He said, with a twinkle in his eye. The woman didn't say anything, but a light reddening in her cheeks and a smirk on her lips told all of her reaction.

The woman became serious again, and looked over to him. "So….you're calling in THAT favor?" A simple nod was her answer. She bent over the crib again, but this time she had Harry in her arms as she straightened up. "Well, then Albus, I'll see you in nine years.(1) She nodded to the rest of the Order, who had been silently observing all this time, and she then disappeared, with only a rustle of wind, and some leaves left behind that hadn't been there before.

McGonagall turned to Albus, her mouth slightly open in shock, and said "What have you done?"

Albus sighed; this was going to be a long night. "It all started," he began, "In a crowded downtown slum in New York City, in the United States…."

**-Time Skip- 9 years later**

The train whistle blew, the shriek letting everyone know that it was time to board. A woman bent down to give her son, a young boy with raven black hair and vibrant green eyes, a hug. The boy struggled against such a taboo display of affection, as all children must do. "Muuumm." He groaned, trying to shove her away. "Its not like I'm going away forever, I'll be back for Christmas!" His mother grinned.

"Alright, fine. I try to send my Harry off properly, and all he does is reject me!" She mock wept. Harry sighed, glanced around nervously, and gave her a quick hug. She smiled. "You keep falling for that." She chided, poking him in the forehead.

"Whatever." He said, picking up his luggage. "Bye mum! Ill see you in December!" He called out as he boarded the train.

"Don't forget your exercises!" She called out as the train started to move. Harry found the nearest empty compartment and stuck his head out the window to wave at his mother until she disappeared behind the train's smoke. He pulled his head back in, and looked at his suitcase, and then looked at the overhead baggage rack. It was much too tall for a kid his size. He smiled. He held his hands out moved them in a circle, and thrust them up. The suitcase was picked up by a gust of sudden wind, and deposited on the rack. The boy smiled, wiped the imaginary dust off his hands, cracked his knuckles, and pulled a book out of his backpack. _This'll be fun,_ he thought. He sat down and settled in for the long ride. He had just turned the page when there was a knock on the compartment door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay! First chapter! I took the first chapter from an old story, and I revamped it.

(1): Harry was about two years old when Voldi killed his parents, and first years are 11 years old….so yeah. Read and review. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like! Tell me any possible crazy ideas that pop into your head!(Within reason) THANKS


	2. The First night

HEY EVERYONE! Oh my gosh, lets see SIX reviews. W00T! And no ones cussed me out yet, YAY! And special thanks to TENaSeein', who submitted the first review. Okayy, first off, address the crazy ideas, tips, and questions:

_firebird_-_fenix_: yes, just like canon, herms will be in the same year as Harry. But no, there will not be a fifth house. Sorry.

_Tracy_: (chuckles nervously) I knew that. I was testing you.

_04farrellr_: Um, she's not Hermione or Ron, she's just cool woman I made up.

To all who asked, I'm not giving you the mystery woman's bio for two reasons: one, cuz its how I roll; and two, cuz I haven't gotten that for yet. Sooo, yeah.

ON WITH THE STORY!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_He sat down and settled in for the long ride. He had just turned the page when there was a knock on the compartment door._

"It's open." Harry said, not even looking up from his book. He heard the door open, and then the sound of soft footsteps. "Just me in here, I don't mind sharing." He stated, turning a page on the book.

"Oh, alright then." A female voice said, and Harry looked up from the book. His green eyes went wide at what he saw. There sitting across from him, was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She had light brown hair, slightly longer than shoulder length, deep brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was carrying two books under each arm, and had a suitcase beside her. She said something, but he only caught half of it.

"—ith my bags?"

He blinked once or twice. "Im sorry, what was that?"

"I said, 'Could you help me with my bags', they're awfully heavy." She stated, her eyes narrowed, hands now on her hips. Harry grinned. _Damsel in distress, meet knight in shining armor._ He got up to help her, but tripped on his backpack. He then managed to somehow knock both of them over, his head landing on her chest. The girl's eyes got a steely sheen in them. She grabbed on of her books and proceeded to whack him in the side of the head.

"Pervert!" _Bam_

"Nasty," _Whap_ "Peverted," _Bonk_ "CHILD!" She screamed, landing her last blow, an uppercut, squarely on his chin. Harry flew back to his seat swirly eyed.

"Ow, why'd you have to hit so hard?" He asked, holding his head, which was throbbing. "I tried to help you and I tripped, it was an accident!"

The girl gasped, and sat down next to him. "Would saying I'm sorry help?" She asked.

Harry glared at her from the relative protection of his hands, and then smiled. "Yeah that would help; I kinda guess I deserved that. My name's Harry by the way, what's yours?"

The girl smiled which nearly made Harry melt, and said, "My name is Hermione." She offered her hand to him. He shook it. Quietly marveling how soft her skin was. "So," she said standing up. "Would you like to try and help me again, or should I just do it myself?" She asked, a small smile on her lips. Harry scrambled to her suitcase.

"I got it." He said thrusting a hand up in the air. As with his bag before, the suitcase leapt up in the air and deposited itself on the overhead rack. He turned to Hermione, whose jaw had dropped about two inches.

"How did you do that?" She asked, her eyes wide. "Was that wandless magic? How did you manage to do that? I've never heard of anyone doing something like that before! Where did you-"

"Hermione!" Harry said, "Breathe!" The girl stopped and blushed. "Now," Harry said, "You may ask me a question. Only one though." He said as Hermione opened her mouth again. "One." He held up a finger. "Now, ask."

Hermione thought for a few seconds. She had to choose the one that would make the base of her knowledge. "Where or who did you learn it from?"

Harry smiled "Good question. I earned it from my mother." He smiled as he remembered his first lesson in elemental manipulation

_Flashback_

"Today, Harry is your first lesson in magic. Are you ready?" His mother asked. They were outside in a meadow. She had laid a blanket down, and they were sitting on it, facing each other. Harry, who was six years old, nodded from where he sat, his legs crossed in front of him. "Good, now close your eyes." She said. "The elements are the base of every thing. Now, do you remember what they are?"

Harry screwed his face up in concentration, trying to remember, "Fire, air, water, earth, life, death, and…."

"Time and lightning dear."

"Oh, yeah, "fire, air, water, earth, life, death, lightning and time."

"Very good!" She congratulated him. "Now, today we will begin with earth. Do you know why we are starting with earth?"

Harry thought once again. "'Cause it's all around us?"

"Wow, that's exactly it!" She said. "Earth, along with air, are the two elements you will always be in contact with, so they are the easiest to learn. Now the movements used in earth are big movements. They always involve an appendage touching the ground, building up energy then exploding outwards.

_Flashback_ _end_

Hermione nodded. She knew that it was the only piece of information she would get about his magic, but she could try to learn about him too. The next hour or so was filled with them learning about each other. Harry learned that Hermione was born to muggle parents, and how excited she had been when her acceptance latter came, and how skeptical her parents were. She was just asking him what his parents were like when the door was opened. A boy stepped in, a smirk on his lips. His blond hair had been gelled back. On either side on him were two huge, stupid looking boys. He stepped in the room. "I had heard the Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Vanished, was coming to Hogwarts this year, but I didn't believe it until now. He drawled, his eyes flicking up to Harry's scar, which was partially visible. Hermione looked at Harry and gasped. Here was Harry Potter right in front of her. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing it sooner. The boy turned to her, as if noticing her for the first time. "I don't recognize you. You must be a mudblood." Hermione flinched, as if slapped. Harry realizing that the boy was insulting her, stood up.

"Listen,…." Harry said.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy stated it as if Harry should recognize it.

"Alright Malfoy, you can't just barge in here and start insulting people. What do you want?" Malfoy turned to him, the smirk on his face not diminishing.

"I simply came here to offer my hand in friendship." His hand reached out for Harry's. "We upper-class folk have to stick together, you know."

Harry glanced down at the boy's hand and said, "I'd rather not. I just washed my hands, thank you very much."

Malfoy's face turned ugly. "You made a mistake there, Potter. Crabbe, Goyle," He said indicating the two boys behind him. "Lets show Harry here what happens when you turn down a pureblood." The two boys stepped forward, fists raised. Harry stepped back and thrust his hands out. The boys didn't stand a chance against a piece of the metal door frame whipping out and whacking all three out of the compartment. Harry walked to the door, smirked at the groaning Malfoy and company, closed the door, and locked it.

"Sorry about that" he said, turning around, "They shouldn't have…" He stopped, seeing that Hermione was softly crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside her. Hermione looked up at him, tear streaks on her face. "Is it because he called you a… what was it?" He asked?

"A mudblood!" Hermione spat out. "It means 'dirty blood' it's a term they use for muggle born people like me!" She continued to cry. Harry, put a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what lineage you come from!" He said, trying to comfort her. "If that's what all pureblood's are like, then I'd prefer to be with the muggle borns.

Hermione stopped crying. "Really?" she said.

"Definitely."

"Thanks." She said, wiping her face with her shirt. She checked her watch. "We should be there soon. We should probably change into out robes she said. "Would you mind stepping outside?" She said.

Harry jumped up and slid outside the compartment into the hallway. Within a few minutes, Hermione traded places with him as he changed into his robes. With in half an hour, the train reached the docking station. As the students clambered out, they were mat by a huge man with a lantern.

"Firs' years with me! All firs' years come with me" He shouted his voice rising over the quiet din of voices. Harry and Hermione followed him to a huge lake with a dock that housed about twenty boats. They climbed in the same one, and were joined by a pudgy brown haired boy. Now, Harry was expecting a nice smooth ride over the lake, with a gorgeous view of the school. What he wasn't expecting was a huge tentacle to reach over the boat and drag him in the water, which is what happened. He panicked for a second or two, but then focused on creating an air bubble so he could breathe. Suddenly there was a voice in his head. _I cannot remember the last time an elemental crossed my grounds_. Harry gasped as well as one could underwater. Connected to the tentacle holding him was the hugest octopus (squid?) he had ever seen. It had to be at least fifty feet long! _Forgive for intruding upon your waters. I did not mean to offend you._ E 'thought' back. The voice returned, only this time it had a note of humor in it. _I am not offended young one, I was simply remarking upon the fact that ones such as you are rare indeed._ .

_That's...great._ Harry thought. _But I kinda need to get back to the boat; people will be thinking I drowned._ The octopus's (squid's?) eyes narrowed

_Very well, but come back soon, I am anxiously waiting_. The tentacle lifted him back up and unceremoniously dumped him back on the boat. Hermione turned at the noise.

"What the… Harry, why are you wet? Did you fall in?" She asked. Harry wiped the water out of his eyes and stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, you didn't see that?" Ha asked.

"See what"

"Never mind." He looked around. Nobody seemed to have noticed his getting pulled under water. Maybe an animal living near a magical source that long got a bit of magic too. He was so lost in his contemplation that he missed the giants warning about the low entry, and smacked his head against the low stone wall. It just wasn't his day. He stepped out of the boat, and moved his hands along his robes, drying them by drawing the water out and throwing it back in the lake. The first yeas walked up the winding staircase, coming to a stop at the door. The giant, Hagrid, Harry had learned, knocked very lightly on the door. It was immediately opened by a stern looking woman. She cast her yes at the group, staring at Harry for a few seconds longer. She cleared her throat. 

"In a just a few minutes, you will come into the Great Hall and be sorted. The Houses are Gryffindor," she stated with pride. "Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin." She finished, with a dismal tone at the last house, and glared at Malfoy. "Well then." She said. "Come right in." With a wave of her hand, the two huge wooden doors opened to the Great Hall. There were four long tables, one for each house. The student walked to the end of the huge aisle, and on a stool before the teachers table, was an old dirty wizards hat. The students all stared at it. Suddenly, it opened its 'mouth' and started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat my self if you can find_

_A smarter het than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

(I copied that, word for word, out of the book, so J.K. Rowling can kiss mine)

The Hall exploded in applause. Harry didn't pay attention through the sorting, except for Hermione who got in Gryffindor, choosing to send small gusts of wind at various students and watch their reactions until McGonagall cleared her throat, and called out "HARRY POTTER." He stared like an idiot for a few seconds until somebody pushed him towards the stool. He put the hat on his head and sat on the stool. He paled as he saw everyone. Staring. At. Him. He started sweating.

McGonagall stared intently at the boy. He would nod, but then shake his head and whisper something. After a few minutes, the hat took a deep breath and said, "Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. He practically skipped over to the table and took a seat next to Hermione, who congratulated him. Across the table, a redheaded pair of twins were chanting "We got Potter, we got Potter." McGonagall called out a few more names, and then the sorting was over. Headmaster Dumbledore stood p and gave a speech about some rules and something about a third floor. Harry was having a hard time paying attention to the man. Then school ate the mysterious appearing meals, and were then divided into groups, and led to their dormitory. The prefect, a tall redhead, spoke the password "Caput Draconis." Harry snorted, what a lame password. They all filed into the room as the prefect told them where there dorms were. "You'll find your suitcases next to your beds." He said. "Now, since it's the first night, everyone needs to go ahead and get in bed, you'll want your sleep for tomorrow." Harry bid Hermione good night, and she did the same to him. He slowly trudged up the stairs with the rest of the boys, found his bed and collapsed on it, not bothering to change his clothes. He was exhausted. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BAM. Second chapter done! Wooh, 2,600 words! Nice! Waking up this morning and finding those reviews in my email made me churn out a whole new chapter. Review please. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, anything I could change to make it better! And don't say make it longer. Its tiring. Thanks guys!


	3. Of Talks with Squids, and Potion Masters

Hey guys, what's up? Wow, this has been added to favorite lists at least 15 times, and added to alert lists about 20 or so times. I feel special. Anyways, Ancient Fox here with the next chapter, I'm gonna start making chapters longer and longer, so there will be longer intervals between each chapter. Special props to almac1991 who reviewed chapter 2 first. Okay, to answer some questions:

Phynixfire: You'll see as you read this chapter!

mwinter1: Yeah, I forgot that UK people use different words for the same things, thanks, and I was really bored, so I thought re-writing the song would rejuvenate me.

serpentine097: I've come to dislike stories that make Harry a god. He's good with the ladies, has six wives, defeats Voldemort with one arm tied behind his back…. It gets tiring. I'm just making him a normal person. Except for the whole, you know, the whole magic thing.

-Forever: Awww, thanks. More Malfoy bashing to come, Ron made a horrible best friend, the twins will _definitely_ appear, and I have plans for Albus…mwahahaha.

Lovette: same here haha.

crazy4mione: Not _really_, but Ron will have his share of mistakes, don't worry.

Blue ranger 1983: Tallyho old chap, tallyho!

And I'll be quoting parts of the first book directly. I don't own Harry Potter. Back off lawyers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Of Talks with Squid's and Greasy Haired Potions Masters

_He slowly trudged up the stairs with the rest of the boys, found his bed and collapsed on it, not bothering to change his clothes. He was exhausted. He fell asleep within a few minutes._

Harry blinked into the land of awake. He glanced out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He sat up, put his feet on the floor and stretched, and groaned several joints popped. _Time to see the squid._ He grumbled to himself as he put on a pair of shorts and a V-neck shirt. He quickly walked out to the lake, and skinned down to his shorts, leaving his shirt at the shore. He took a quick breath and jumped in. Even though he was an elemental, the water was still cold. He treaded water long enough to allow his body to get used to it, and went under. He didn't have to swim long before he felt, rather than saw, the squid approach. _Greetings, young one, I did not expect you to come back so quickly._ The voice reverberated in his head. Harry grinned and thought back. _It is an honor to converse with one such as you. Besides, you wished to speak with me again, so her I am. _The squid chuckled. Or at least Harry thought it chuckled. _Now, do you know why you are here?_ The squid asked. Harry frowned. The squid got right to the point. _I think so. I think you're going to be my water bending master._ Harry frowned as he remembered what his mother told him

_Flashback_

Harry and his mother sat in the meditation chamber. Harry sat in full lotus position, trying to use all four of the basic elements at once. He slowly began to rise, until he was half a foot off the ground. His fingers twitched, and three small stones levitated to his right hand, circling his palm. He motioned with his left hand, and a spark of fire appeared. It grew, and grew, until it was as big as a baseball. His eyes closed, and he began to concentrate as hard as he could. A bowl of water in front of him began to ripple and shake as he attempted to manipulate it. The water continued to slide around and ripple, but it wouldn't rise. He gasped, and dropped to the floor. The stones fell to the ground, and the fireball disappeared. He lowered his head in exhaustion and shame. "You still have not reached that level of mastery Harry." A voice said. Harry looked up. His mother was standing there, just a few feet in front of him.

"Mother, I'm sorry." He said, and his head dropped even lower. "I failed you." Her hand touched his chin, and gently forced his hand up. Harry looked at her. Instead of anger, there was only love.

"Shh, Harry, don't be sad, you've made more progress than I ever did when I was your age." She said, smiling. "Its time I tell you of the quest every elemental has to take in their training." Harry stared at her, confused. She went on. "Every elemental must, at some point in their life, find a true master of an element. To obtain your mastery of that element, you must gain the wisdom of the element from its master. It took me half my life to do so. But that's why I'm as good as I am today." Harry blinked; it was a lot to take in.

"Can you tell me when I will find them?" he asked hopefully.

His mother smiled sadly. "No one can tell you that my love. It is for you to find out. Now, go practice your individual forms." Harry smiled and ran out of the room.

_Flashback_ _end_

_Yes, I know why I'm here. You are the water bending master._ Harry thought. The squid laughed a deep laugh that turned into a roar. With a swing of a tentacle, a geyser shot out of the water. Another arm created currents so strong that waves crashed against the shore. _Too many presume that water is gentle, and is made to be manipulated._ The squid growled. _Water is to be regarded with care. Water is one of the most destructive forces on the planet. Over time, even the might wall, and the biggest stone will be eroded into sand. This is my wisdom: That which seems weak can also be the strongest. That which seems calm can be the most ferocious._ The squid lifted a huge tentacle, and wrapped it around Harry's waist. When he removed it, a tattoo of a squid remained. _This is my mark. Let all who see it be aware that you know the true power of water_. Harry floated for a moment, pondering the squid's words. Then all of a sudden there was a pain in his stomach, and he blacked out. A moment later his eyes snapped open, but they were pure white. He was suddenly aware of everything in the water, from the grindywillows below him, to the Mer-folk on the other side of the lake.

He shot off, moving faster than he ever had on land; he shot out of the water and back onto shore. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were the same green color as before. He looked over himself, noting the tattoo, and that he was completely dry. He grinned. This was awesome. He put on his shirt and ran back to is dorm. The sun was just rising. He changed into his school robes just as the other boys started to wake up. He went down stairs to the dorm room, and found Hermione in one of the chairs. "Morning Hermione." The girl looked up from the book she was reading. It was a good six inches thick (1).

"Morning Harry!" She replied, closing the book with a loud _snap_. "Feel like eating some breakfast?" Harry nodded, and the two set off. As they worked their way down the moving staircases to the Great Hall, Hermione babbled. She babbled about their course books, about their teachers, about what she had heard about them. What she _hadn't_ heard about them and what books she thought they should've had for textbooks instead. Harry only half-listened, nodding in the right places and saying "Oh, really?" at the right times, his mind still reeling from that mornings events. He nervously rubbed the tattoo on his waste. Hermione glanced at him. She could tell he was preoccupied by something else.

"Harry, is something the matter?" Her attention was so focused on the boy that she forgot to skip the missing step. Her foot began to sink, when suddenly; it was frozen to the rest of the stairs by a block of ice. She gasped, which caused Harry to look down and realize what he had done. He mumbled an apology, and just like that, Hermione's foot was free. She looked at him, a gleam in her eyes that he had seen earlier as she absorbed the information of the book she had been reading. "You can do that with _water_ too?" Harry, despite the situation, smirked. It was gonna be a long school year.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Time skip, two days_.

In another part of the castle, Headmaster Dumbledore was having a discussion with someone he hadn't seen for 10 years. (AN: Thank you Tracy, for clarifying that date mix-up with me.) It was Harry's mother. Except, this time, she was not wearing a hood. Long black hair fell to the middle of her back, and proud blue eyes gazed back at him with unwavering confidence. "He's doing quite well so far. I trust you saw the interaction with the squid?" Albus asked, not cowering from the eyes one bit. The woman turned to the office window, where down blow, said squid was swimming lazy circles. "And, from the reports in his first few classes, he's doing very well academically. All the professors note his attentiveness, and his ability to quickly learn what most students have trouble with. I assure you, he is perfectly fine." Albus stated with his most disarming smile. "Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

Harry's mother turned her head towards him, and said, "Albus, I know of the Stone." Dumbledore nearly choked on the lemon drop he was sucking on. That was one of the schools most guarded secrets! If she knew about it… "Then who else could know?" She finished his thought for him. She walked towards the fireplace, and looked over her shoulder at him. "I trust that you'll keep my boy _and_ Nick's Stone safe." She said with a small smile. "But let me tell you this, if my Harry gets hurt, I will personally tear down Hogwarts stone _by bloody stone_!" Her smile turned into a frown, and her face became unfriendly. She stepped into the fireplace and, with a murmur, disappeared in a flash of flame. Fawkes, who had been still this whole time, let out a croak that sounded like _uh-oh_. Albus swallowed slowly, not even noticing that he had lost his lemon drop.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Potions. The very word made Harry feel skeptical. As he and Hermione walked down to the dungeons where the class was held, he couldn't help but imagine an old crone with a wart on her nose cackling as she hovered over a vat with a sickly looking brew bubbly violently. As this was the class that he had no idea about, he had Hermione go over the first few chapters. The girl was ecstatic. As optimistic Harry was about the class, he was that worried about the teacher, Severus Snape. He had heard from some of the upperclassmen that Snape heavily favored his house, Slytherin, and no other. As the two entered the potions room along with the other first year students, they couldn't help but notice the various animal body parts placed in floating jars. Bulbous eyes, sharp horns, various internal organs from different species; they all found their place on a shelf. The potions master was waiting, standing next to his desk, arms crossed, and a dark look on his face. He, like Flitwick, started the class by taking roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new –_celebrity_." Draco Malfoy and his friends sniggered behind their hands. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Many of the students were leaning forward, entrapped by the spell the speech had woven. Some of the students mouths were slightly open and they idea of what they might be able to do. Harry smirked, this guy was good. Snape shattered the silence with one sentence: "That is if you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads I have to teach." Many jaws snapped shut at once, the sound echoing in the dungeon. Snape suddenly whirled around to face Harry. Potter!" He hissed. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

Harry glanced around the room, seeing identical smirks on both Malfoy's and Snape's lips. He was going to be set an example of. His mind strayed over his quick study sessions with Hermione. Beside him, the girl obviously knew the answer, and had raised her hand high in the air. Snape ignored her and continued to stare at Harry. "Drau—Draught of Living Death, sir?" Harry said hopefully, praying that it was the right answer. Professor Snape's right eyelid twitched.

"That is correct Potter. The Draught of Living Death is a very powerful sleeping potion. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" There was a sudden rummaging of quills and parchment. "Shall we try again, Potter? Where would you look if I asked you for a bezoar?" Harry smirked.

"In the belly of a goat. It has the ability to cure most poisons." He said, thanking God for his ability to remember innate things. Snape raised an elegant eyebrow. He was obviously surprised. Harry glanced over to Malfoy again, and saw the boy frowning. This wasn't going as planned.

"One more then, for shits and giggles." Some of the class began to laugh, but a quick glare from Snape brought them back to note-taking again. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry paled; he didn't know that one at all. He managed to not look around, or even react when someone breathed "Nothing." He looked at Snape; the man hadn't heard the whisper.

"Nothing?" Snape smiled.

"Correct." He cast a glance at the rest of the class. "This is what happens when a student adequately prepares for a class. I should hope that the rest of you prepared as well." Snape flicked his wand, and neat, cursive writing appeared on the chalk board near his desk. Harry read the first few words and realized they were instructions. The professor glanced back at Harry and said, "Three points to Gryffindor for proper preparation." There was a low groan from the Slytherins. Harry sat back down, and Hermione, who had long since lowered her hand, beamed at him. Harry nearly melted. The rest of the lesson went through without a hitch. Snape patrolled the aisles, his long black cloak billowing behind him, giving out advice here, or stopping a student from adding too much of something there. He gave continuous praise to Malfoy, until the boy's cauldron began to bubble violently. Draco slowly peered into the cauldron before it exploded, covering Malfoy in it. The boy howled as angry red boils spread over whatever parts of him weren't covered by clothing. "Idiot boy!" Snape hissed. With a wave of his hand, the mess was gone. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills _before_ taking the cauldron off the fire?" He turned to Goyle, who was Draco's lab partner. "You! Why didn't you warn him not to put in the quills? Thought you'd make yourself look better of he messed up? Two points from Slytherin for foolishness!" The class stared. That was the first time Snape had _ever_ taken points off from his own house in house very own class! Professor Snape sent the whimpering boy and his befuddled partner off to the clinic. He cast a glare at the rest of the students and class resumed again. As they were packing their potions sets up, Severus called to Harry. "Mr. Potter? I'd like to see you in my office." Harry looked at Hermione. He hadn't done anything wrong. Hermione whispered that she would wait for him, and scurried outside with the rest of the class. Snape glared at him stonily until the last student left the room. His features immediately softened . "I think a reintroduction is in order." He said extending his hand towards Harry's. "I'm Severus Snape. I was a friend of you mother's.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Oooooo-wwweeeeee-oooooooo

(1) That's what she said. Hahaha

Haha! Third chapter in the bag! I know Snape is defiantly OC, but blangdibbity, I'm the author! I can do what I want! For those that don't like it, you can lick my greasy {censored} flavored lollipop, while shoving a {censored} up your {censored}. Why am I being censored? All I said was you can lick my greasy cherry flavored lollipop, while shoving a banana up your car's tail pipe. Jeez, you guys have you have your heads in the gutter. Until next time.


	4. The dreaded AN for the sorry ass author

Hey guys! Yes, yes, you all thought I had died and gone to that great fanfic in the sky…but NO! I'm back and kicking, baby! I know that I haven't done ANYTHING on here for, let's see. (counts on fingers) a year and a half. Damn. I've gotten old. I been doin stuff, and the last thing on my mind was writing a story. I had the forth chapter of this story almost completed before my laptop decided to fry its motherboard one day. Little whore. Anywho, I'm going to be revamping this story, I hope. My commitment to writing will pop up as quickly as it disappears. Poo. But I will be back soon with a slightly edited last three chapters, and a brand spanking new fourth one. Till then, Cheers! :)


End file.
